


you were beautiful

by sunflwr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Markno, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: Mark couldn't help but remember and compare.





	you were beautiful

Jeno's head was in his lap and Mark didn't feel the butterflies. Jeno's smile was beautiful but Mark couldn't stop comparing. This past week Mark started to remember. Even though he didn't want to, everything reminded Mark of him. He couldn't even listen to his favourite songs anymore because all those reminded him of him. 

He looked at Jeno who was focused on the movie they were watching, gazing at the screen and chewing his popcorn loudly. It made Mark remember the way his eyes used to gaze at him. How pretty and revealing his eyes were and how mischievously they shined. 

It had been months that Donghyuck broke up with him, both of them promised to move on. Mark did, he really did. He has just been remembering things. Things that were in the past now and things that were nothing more than shared memories to both of them. 

Jeno noticed him looking at him and smiled. "You okay?" He asked as he fed Mark some popcorn. Mouth full of popcorn and thoughts full of 'Donghyuck used to do that too', Mark nodded and gave his boyfriend a small smile back. Jeno chuckled and focused his eyes back on the movie. 

Donghyuck used to call for him like that too when Mark was deep in his thoughts and not paying attention to what was happening outside his head. He was just thinking about it because he remembered it. The way Donghyuck used to call for him, check up on him. 

He smiled as he remembered how Donghyuck would subtly make sure Mark was eating well and sleeping well. How he'd ask Mark if it was true when others told him he was being mean and how he'd quickly apologize if he realised he had crossed the line. 

Mark liked how it felt like he was the only one that knew who Donghyuck really was, like they didn't need anyone besides each other. He didn't like that that feeling had to end and that those feelings didn't end up being true. He didn't have that feeling with Jeno. Maybe he did, it might just have faded a bit because maybe he had loved Donghyuck a lot more than he should have. 

He needed to shake those feelings off, the past should stay in the past. He started softly caressing Jeno's hair with his fingers and tried not to think of Donghyuck. It didn't work. "You're still coming to Jaemin's birthday party with me tomorrow, right?" Jeno asked. "Of course," Mark said, hoping the party could distract his mind from Donghyuck. 

"What happened? I haven't really been following." He asked Jeno. His boyfriend chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed." Jeno enthusiastically explained what happened while Mark wasn't paying attention and Mark soon fell asleep listening to his boyfriend's soothing voice. 

"Come on Mark!" Jeno laughed as he grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him with him to Jaemin's house. "We can't be late!" He said as he checked if Mark still had their gift with him. "We're five minutes early Jeno, shut up." Mark grinned, softly pinching his hand. 

Jaemin's door was wide open so they entered the house and Jeno started singing happy birthday. "My boys," Jaemin yelled as the couple entered. He gave both of them party hats and told them to put it on. "Do I really need to put this on?" Mark whined. "Yes, you do." The birthday boy said fiercely. "Or are you too old for that already?" Mark shook his head and looked at his boyfriend who was already wearing his. "No, it's just that those chin straps really hurt a lot." He pouted as he Jaemin put one on his head too. 

"Can we talk about why your door is wide open?" Mark asked as Jaemin was showing Jeno all the snacks he had in his fridge while Mark leaned against the kitchen counter. "Do you even know how dangerous that is? Everyone can enter like that!" Jaemin shook his head and grinned. "Chill dude, it's just easier for the guests." He said. "It's still dangerous though," Mark sighed. "Luckily Jeno closed it." 

"No, I didn't," Jeno looked at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling. "I'm going to close your door, Jaemin," Mark said as he moved up, playfully glaring at his boyfriend. Jeno blew him a kiss. Mark left the kitchen and chuckled. 

As soon as he entered the dark hallway he was met with an all too familiar face. Donghyuck entered the house, holding a gift in one hand and a big lunchbox in his other. Mark looked everywhere but at Donghyuck. "Hi Mark," Donghyuck greeted him as they passed each other, Donghyuck on his way to see Jaemin and Mark on his way to close the door. "Hi," Mark mumbled back. He quickly closed the door and took a big breath. 

Donghyuck's hair was dyed red, his face got a bit smaller and he grew a tiny bit too. Mark didn't need long to notice how Donghyuck changed. The memories of him were still so clear to him that it was easy to see. Slowly he made his way back in, preparing his best smile. When he entered the room Donghyuck was loudly chatting with Jaemin about the snacks he brought with him. Jeno worriedly looked at Mark and reached out to hold his hand as soon as Mark was near him. 

"Jaemin should've told you," Jeno whispered as Mark sat next to him on Jaemin's cosy couch. "It's okay, it's not like we're fighting or anything like that," Mark smiled, making sure that Jeno felt comfortable again. "Anyways, thanks for leaving the door open, Jaemin," Donghyuck said and Mark gulped. "I really was struggling with my bags. " Jaemin let out an awkward chuckle. 

Luckily the bell rang only a second after and a minute later the room was filled with the sound of Chenle and Jisung's bickering. Mark relaxed when Renjun entered the room and sat down next to them. It was the first time they were all together since Mark and Donghyuck broke up. Renjun was the most tactful of all of them and Mark knew he could count on him if things were to go wrong. 

Everyone was chatting and laughing with each other except for Mark and Donghyuck. Mark didn't even dare look at Donghyuck. Nobody dared to bring up the subject either. It was a bit after midnight when Jaemin powered on his old Wii and took out two microphones. Mark, Jeno and Renjun passed and decided they'd rather play a game of Uno than lose from Chenle who always won those stupid karaoke games. 

They had fun playing while commenting on how Jaemin sounded like a grandpa while singing to Exo's legendary song Growl. Mark heard the first notes of Frank Ocean's 'Thinkin Bout You' and started humming along. He stopped as soon as he heard Donghyuck's voice enter his ears. Jeno threw a draw four cards on the pile. Mark drew four yellow cards and the lyrics of the song spooked through his head. The song ended as Renjun yelled 'uno'. Everyone clapped as Donghyuck finished the song. 

"Let's play truth or dare," Jisung said, wiggling his eyebrows at Chenle. "Jaemin, what did you do to my innocent children?" Renjun yelled. "Innocent my ass," Jaemin chuckled. "But I'm in." Renjun decided that he had won and put all the cards back in the box. Everyone gathered together and sat down in a circle. "I get to start, I'm the birthday boy!" Jaemin said as he clapped his hands excitedly. Mark shook his head and sighed. Jeno put his hand on his thigh and gave him one of his famous eye smiles. 

"Donghyuck, truth or dare?" Jaemin asks and everyone looked at Donghyuck. Except for Mark, he had his eyes on Jeno's hand on his thigh. "Dare, bitch. I'm not a pussy." He said and Jisung cheered loudly. "I dare you to kiss someone." Jaemin grinned. "That's not very original, sweetie," Donghyuck said, leaning closer to Jaemin who sat next to him. "You could have just asked me for a kiss, you know." He said after he gave Jaemin a big smooch on his cheek. 

"Shut up," Jaemin said as he pushed Donghyuck away. "I was hoping you'd go for Jisung." He said. "Why me?" Jisung asked. "Because you have a big mouth," Jaemin said, earning a slap from Renjun on his thigh. "That doesn't even make sense, but okay it's your turn Donghyuck," Jisung said, frowning his eyebrows. "Oh," Donghyuck said after thinking for a while. "I get it now." He said, smirking and winking at Jaemin. 

"They're obviously trying to get chensung together," Jeno whispered in Mark's ear as he snuggled closer to him. Mark had noticed that too. "They shouldn't force them though," he replied, swinging his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "They will be careful, don't worry," Jeno said, rubbing Mark's back. They watched for a while, as they all kept teasing Jisung and Chenle. Mark smiled as he saw Jisung's cheeks flush red as he was asked if he had a crush on someone. His smile grew brighter as he saw Chenle pouting when Jisung sputtered that he didn't. 

Jeno had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Mark wanted to fall asleep too but he wasn't tired. His mind was full of Donghyuck. After a while, they quit playing the game because Renjun said they had been teasing each other enough for the day. Mark carefully carried Jeno to the couch and laid him down. He covered him with a blanket he found on the ground that had no soda stains on it. 

He needed some air. He made his way to Jaemin's garden and sat himself down on the grass. His stomach hurt a bit, he must have had a bit too many snacks. He sighed, he wanted to scream to be honest, but he couldn't, not now. Mark could hear someone behind him and when he looked around he was faced with Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck sat down next to him and Mark noticed there was at least a metre space between them. “How did you do it?” Mark asked, allowing himself to look at Donghyuck now. He looked beautiful in the dim light of the moon. “How did you move on?’ 

Donghyuck looked back at Mark and flashed a smile. “I didn’t.” He said. Mark nodded, they both knew he didn’t either. They still loved each other and a part of Mark had known that all along, a part of Mark knew that Donghyuck had been remembering too. 

“Just don’t disappear again,” Mark said, almost begged. Donghyuck nodded and Mark noticed his wet cheeks. He wanted to touch him but he couldn’t. “Let’s head back inside and get some sleep,” Mark said as he stood up. 

Donghyuck stood up too and followed Mark back into the house. Inside everyone was sleeping and Jaemin was snoring loudly. “Good night Mark,” Donghyuck whispered as he laid himself down in his sleeping bag next to Jaemin. Those words gave Mark a strange feeling. 

“Night Hyuck,” Mark whispered back as he rolled himself in his sleeping bag next to the couch where Jeno was sleeping on. It was only a few minutes later that he realised that he had used his old nickname for Donghyuck. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Jeno chuckled as Mark opened his eyes. “Morning,” Mark answered. He quickly dragged himself out of his sleeping bag and looked around the room. “Where is everyone?” he asked. 

“Jisung and Chenle had a train to catch and Donghyuck is gone too.” Mark’s heart wavered as he heard Donghyuck’s name. “Mark,” Jaemin yelled from the kitchen. “Do you want some leftover birthday cake for breakfast?” 

After they had breakfast Mark and Renjun cleaned the house while Jaemin and Jeno ate some other leftovers. When Mark came home a few hours later, he listened to his playlists. He even listened to the Frank Ocean song Donghyuck had sung the day before. 

Mark embraced his memories and even though it was sad, it was beautiful too. Donghyuck had been beautiful. Loving too much had been beautiful. He realised that Donghyuck’s good night could have been his goodbye and even though it was sad because his heart desired something else, it was beautiful. 

Donghyuck had been so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this in like 2 hours but thank u for reading!! <3  
> i got inspired by day6' you were beautiful and frank ocean's thinkin' bout you!


End file.
